Impresi
by Yoshiro Reiyu
Summary: Akashi Seijuuro itu orang yang seperti apa? Well, kalau kau ingin tahu...
1. Chapter 1

Akashi Seijuuro itu orang yang seperti apa?

Well, kalau kau bertanya padaku, Akashi Seijuuro tak lebih dari kapten klub basket paling menyeramkan asal SMP Teiko yang kembali menjadi kapten klub basket yang tetap paling menyeramkan dari SMA Rakuzan. Seorang yandere yang sangat terobsesi pada kemenangan dan selalu membawa gunting kemanapun.

Lebih dari itu? Hm, siapa yang tahu?

Di mataku, begitulah sosok Akashi tergambar. Si tuan angkuh yang sangat menyeramkan dengan mata heterokromianya. Si tampan yang kadang jadi bahan histeris teman-teman perempuanku di kelas.

Tapi kau tahu? Kalau kau bertanya pada Kise Ryouta, kau akan menemukan lebih banyak jawaban. Kau akan menemukan lebih banyak impresi tentang Akashi Seijuuro dalam kepala si pirang itu.

Karena untuk Kise, Akashi Seijuuro adalah sosok manusia paling membingungkan dalam hidupannya.

.

Impresi ©ArcSa Reiyu｢玲｣

Kuroko no Basuke and Characters ©FujimakiTadatoshi

Akashi Seijuuro x Kise Ryouta

Warning: sudut pandang berubah-ubah, BL, cannon-modify, typo(s)

_~Ini adalah sebuah luapan emosi, soal mereka, dunia, dan kehidupan, resonasi yang menyatu lalu hilang dan kemudian muncul~_

.

Impresi bagian satu: Si Idiot Kise, Si Tuan Sombong dan Arogan Akashi

(Sudut pandang orang pertama, Aku adalah readers, aku adalah OC, aku adalah author, hak anda untuk membayangkan siapa si Aku itu)

.

Impresi, gambaran seseorang tantang orang lain.

Bicara tentang impresi, si pirang itu adalah ahlinya. Dia yang terbaik dalam memberi gambaran tentang seseorang, tapi juga yang paling buruk untuk impresi pertama.

Kau tahu kenapa? Karena Kise itu terkadang bodoh. Dan memang bodoh.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenal kaptenmu sendiri?" Waktu itu di kafetaria, meja paling pojok dekat jendela. Kise duduk berhadapan denganku, membuka plastik sedotan. Lalu aku duduk di sebarang meja lainnya, melotot, menatap jengah pada wajah sok polosnya.

Si pirang itu cemberut, menusukkan sedotannya ke jus kotak rasa leci. "Aku kenal. Kemarin baru bertemu dengannya." Ujarnya membela diri, aku tidak peduli. Bahkan ketika muka model itu makin kusut, aku masih tak peduli. Yang kulakukan adalah mengacuhkannya dan membuka kotak bekal.

Baru beberapa saat kemudian, aku kembali bicara. "Kau baru tahu kemarin." Tegasku sedikit memekik, kesal. Kise itu bodoh, aku tahu… tapi ini, "Kau bergabung dengan klub basket dua minggu lalu." Kapten klubnya sendiri pun tidak tahu! Apa tidak keterlaluan?

Tak ada perubahan berarti di wajah model yang katanya tampan itu. Walau jujur, aku tidak pernah setuju dengan para fans fanatiknya itu. Dirasioku, wajah Kise itu tidak pernah masuk golongan tampan, wajahnya itu manis. Seperti permpuan, terutama matanya yang lentik. Kalau saja tingginya tidak di atas normal begitu dan badannya tidak berotot begitu, andaikan saja tingginya sekitar seratus enam puluh lima dengan pinggang ramping tanpa otot, pakaikan wig panjang dan dress selutut. Aku berani bertaruh banyak yang salah mengenalinya.

Konyol.

"Sama saja, hanya berbeda dua minggu tak merubah apapun." Ia bicara setelah puas menyedot cairan jus dalam kotak, menyipitkan mata ke arahku yang sedang berkutat dengan bekal makan siang. Tamagoyaki, sosis, dan sayuran goreng; makanan standar.

"Kalau bisa, aku lebih baik tidak pernah kenal dengan orang itu."

Baru, ketika nada suaranya meninggi, aku menyisihkan sedikit perhatianku dari bekal makan ke mukanya yang masih saja kusut. Aku, masih tidak tertarik dengan pernyataan emosinya soal Akashi Seijuuro yang sejak tiga menit lalu jadi bahan perbincangan kami.

Kise Ryouta, bodoh, idiot, childish, berisik. List sifat pasti Kise yang selalu mengiung di dalam kepala kalau dia sudah mulai mengajakku diskusi(kalau tidak mau dikatakan mengeluarkan curahan hati). Aku mengangkat bahu, tidak tertarik, tidak peduli. Yang penting sekarang perutku diisi. Setelah ini olahraga, aku tak mau pingsan karen kekurangan asupan energi nanti.

Sudah lagi olahraga hari ini basket, melawan kelas 2-A. Pemain unggulan disana, Midorima Shintarou dan Akashi Seijuuro. Duet maut antara kapten dan wakil kapten Kiseki no Sedai, sudah dipastikan kelas kami(aku dan Kise) kalah telak. Walaupun ada Kise dikesatuan tim basket kelas, tapi dua banding satu?

Lupakan saja ambisi untuk menang.

"Kau mengabaikanku." Kini, si pirang di depanku itu menggerutu. Tangannya mengambil roti isi di atas meja, membuka plastiknya lalu memasukkan ke mulut. Pembicaraan kami berjeda di sana, tak sepenuhnya berhenti memang. Lihat saja nanti, Kise akan mulai mengoceh lagi setelah roti isinya habis.

Jadi, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, aku mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan bekal. Pertama, menyumpit tamagoyaki yang tengahnya diisi mayonais(jangan tanyakan apapun soal ini). Kedua, sosis bentuk gurita yang mekar sempurna dengan warna merah menggoda. Keti-

"Hei…"

…. Abaikan yang ketiga. Aku mendesah kesal dan mengunyah makanan dalam mulutku cepat. Kise itu bodoh, tapi aku merasa lebih bodoh karena setuju saja menemaninya makan di kafetaria. Padahal jelas-jelas tujuannya mengajakku makan bersama adalah untuk ini. Diskusi ngalur-ngidul, curahan hatinya, unek-unek, dan berbagai jenis beban pikiran lainnya yang akan dikeluarkan di depan mukaku.

Setelah tertelan, meminum air mineral dalam botol dan melap mulut dengan tisu, aku menatap matanya. "Ya, ya, jadi kenapa kau tidak ingin mengenalnya?" tanyaku tidak berminat. Hanya berniat menyenangkan hatinya supaya saat tanding nanti aku tidak perlu susah-suah menolak untuk ikut.

"Dia arogan, menyebalkan dan _sombong_ sekali." Aku menggelang pelan menanggapi ocehannya itu, tersenyum sinis waktu mendengar penekanan kata sombong dalam kalimat tadi. Impresi pertamanya memang selalu bagus untuk jadi bahan tertawaan.

Dan kalau diizinkan tertawa sekarang juga, mungkin aku akan jadi perhatian mata. "Menurutmu begitu?" tanyaku mulai tertarik. Dengan rasa tak bersalah merebut jus leci di atas meja.

"Tentu saja," serunya kesal, memberi jeda lalu menatapku. Tak sadar jus lecinya sudah berpindah tangan, "kau harus lihat tatapannya itu. Sungguh! Aku baru pertama kali bertemu orang sombong dan menyebalkan seperti dia." Ucapannya makin menggebu. Berucap semangat dengan raut emosi, dahi berkerut, bibir cemberut, dan urat kepala berdenyut.

Pose yang harus diabadikan. Lumayan kalau di jual ke e-buy, tambahan uang jajan. Langkakan melihat Kise Ryouta yang biasanya hyper dan suka cengar-cengir itu serius seperti sekarang?

"Kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu." Nasehatku, kali ini sedikit kasihan padanya. Impresi pertamanya memang buruk, dan yang lebih membuatku mulas karena menahan tawa adalah ketidak pekaannya yang keterlaluan.

Kise memang belum mengenal Akashi dengan baik sepertinya.

"Tahu darimana? Bertemu Akashi-kun saja kau belum pernah." Dan harga diriku sebagai anggota Komite Siswa serasa dijatuhkan. Tidak kenal Akashi katanya? Demi Kami-sama dan segala benda di langit maupun di bumi, kutuklah aku jadi patung penjaga sekolah kalau kukatakan tidak kenal dengan Akashi.

Diskusi dengan Kise memang selalu menguras energi dua kali lebih banyak dari biasanya. "Dia itu ketua Komite Siswa, Kise-san." Jelasku. Kise menangguk, masih dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Eh?" kemudian tertegun.

Bagus, jangan bilang selam ini dia tidak tahu hal penting seperti itu. "Jangan katakan kau baru tahu." Seruku serius. _Kau itu kemana saja selama ini_, yang itu aku pendam dalam hati.

Kise menggaruk rambut belakangnya, memberi cengiran konyol.

"Ya, pokoknya Akashi-kun itu menyebalkan, arogan, dan sombong. Kolot, dia sepertinya tradisional sekali."

Kami-sama, impresi pertamanya soal Akashi mungkin ada benarnya. Walau sebagain besar ingin membuatku tertawa, Akashi-taicho memang terlalu pandai memakai topeng.

Lalu ketidakpekaannya itu, Kise terlalu berani untuk mendiskusikan hal-hal kompleks seperti itu di tempat umum begini. Tidak terbayang kalau sampai si kepala merah itu tahu. Akan jadi pertunjukkan hebat mungkin?

Lalu, itu tadi, kolot? Ya ampun Kise… aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengikuti jalan pikiranmu.

"Habisnya, pandangannya itu seakan merendahkan orang lain. Tukang suruh, sok berkuasa, menyebalkan, pokoknya dia menyebalkan." Kise mulai mengoceh lagi, aku mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Sebelas dua belas dengan Aominecchi. Bedanya Akashi-kun lebih sombong dan menyebalkan." Mulut terkatup dan bekal terabaikan. Aku mendengar baik-baik pejelasannya.

Curahan hatinya saat kemarin bertemu dengan kapten klub basket dan ketua Kiseki no Sedai. Waktu dia merasa dikuliti hidup-hidup oleh Akashi waktu itu. Lalu perasaan terkucil dan ingin pundung di pojokan kelas saat Akashi mulai mengomentari berbagai hal tentang kelakuannya. Setelah itu mendengarkan dia berceloteh tentang betapa menyebalkannya Akashi karena menambah jatah latihannya yang dua kali menjadi empat kali karena datang terlambat. Dan berbagai hal lainnya yang lama-lama tidak terdengar lagi oleh telinga.

Aku mengantuk.

"Pokoknya, Akashi-kun itu menyebalkan, egois, sombong, arogan, sok ber-"

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan Ryouta?"

Lalu kantukku langsung pergi begitu Akashi Seijuuro, Akashi-taichou yang paling ditakuti oleh seluruh anggota Komite Siswa muncul persis di samping Kise.

Aku tersenyum canggung, di sebrang sana Kise kelihatan pias. "Aku tidak ikut-ikutan Taichou." Aku membela diri.

Maafkan aku Kise, tapi salahmu karena tak pilih tempat bagus untuk _diskusi_ hari ini. Semoga Akashi-taichou tidak berencana membuatmu mengitari lapangan bola sebanyak lima puluh kali.

"Ano… Akashi-kun, etto… er,"

Dari kejauhan kulihat Kise sedang bersusah hati dan memutar otak untuk kabur dari Akashi-taichou.

Seperti yang kukatakan, Kise itu buruk sekali dalam impresi pertamanya. Tidak peka dan terlalu jujur. Tetapi, yang jadi pesan moral untukmu, jangan melihat orang dari covernya saja. Ambillah contoh Akashi-taichou, kalau kau mengenalnya sedikit lebih dalam, aku berani bertaruh kau akan merubah presepsimu dan impresimu juga akan berubah.

Walaupun aku tidak berniat merubah impresiku soal taichou, karena aku tidak mau mengenalnya lebih jauh. Tetapi, ada baiknya kau mencoba.

Seperti Kise, bertaruhlah denganku. Cepat atau lambat, impresinya soal Akashi Seijuuro pasti akan berubah. Hanya menunggu waktu saja.

Impresi bagian satu

-Tamat-


	2. Chapter 2

Impresi ©ArcSa Reiyu｢玲｣

Kuroko no Basuke and Characters ©FujimakiTadatoshi

Akashi Seijuuro, Kise Ryouta

Warning: sudut pandang berubah-ubah, BL-possibility, canon-modify, typo(s), Kise(PoV)

_~Ini adalah sebuah luapan emosi, soal mereka, dunia, dan kehidupan, resonasi yang menyatu lalu hilang dan kemudian muncul~_

.

Impresi bagian dua: Iblis Merah dan Paranormal yang Bisa Membaca pikiran

.

Namaku Kise Ryouta, tingkat ke-2 di SMP Teiko, 14 tahun. Selain menjadi siswa yang mengemban tugas untuk belajar dan menuntut ilmu, aku bekerja sebagai model untuk majalah ramaja. Majalah-majalah yang berkisar tentang fashion dan kehidupan anak muda di masa sekarang yang semakin banyak jenis dan gayanya. Tentu saja, dengan pekerjaan sebagai model, pesona juga tidak bisa diabaikan.

Aku punya banyak fans, dari senpai sampai kohai. Bahkan dari kabar angin dan fakta lokasi, ada beberapa guru perempuan yang mengidolakanku dan tidak pernah absen membeli majalah yang berisi wajah menawanku ini. Haha, Bukannya sombong, aku hanya mebeberkan kenyataan yang beredar di masyarakat.

"Kise!"

Tapi dibalik semua ketenaran itu. Aku tidak dianggap lebih sebagai anggota paling _junior_ dan korban bully oleh para member first string di kesatuan tim basket SMP Teiko ini. Menyebalkan.

"Aominecchi! Jangan asal lempar donk!" teriakku emosi pada si kulit tan yang memberiku cengiran tidak bersalah di ujung lapangan lain. Kepalaku baru saja mendapat ciuman sayang dari bola oranye itu.

Hari ini hari minggu. Kalau untuk kebanyakan orang, hari ini adalah hari tidur nasional. Tapi apadaya, untuk kami yang anggota klub basket, first string Teiko, hari minggu adalah neraka yang menyiksa raga. Latihan full dari jam enam pagi sampai jam empat sore dengan pelatih khusus yang bernama Akashi Seijuuro.

Huhh… Akashi-kun itu ketua klub basket Teiko, dan ya… dia panglima neraka yang diutus ke bumi untuk menyiksa manusia –dalam hal ini anggota first string Teiko. Dan berarti, aku termasuk.

Terkadang aku berpikir, sampai kapan kapten killer itu akan mendikte kami dengan semua latihan keras dan tatapan elang nan tajam dan membuat bulu kuduk merinding itu.

"_Warui na_, Kise. Lempar bolanya ke sini!" Di ujung lapangan, dekat ring. Aominecchi melambaikan sebelah tangan dan memberiku kode untuk melempar bola.

"_Hidoi-ssu_." Tanpa pikir dua kali, langsung kulempar bola itu ke arah Aominecchi. Kalau boleh berharap, semoga saja kena kepalanya. Supaya impas, satu-satu.

"Sankyuu." Sayangnya bola itu sedang tidak mau bekerja sama denganku. Dia sampai di tangan Aominecchi dengan sempurna, tidak mengarah ke kepala berambut biru itu.

Menyebalkan. Bibirku sedikit mengerucut ke depan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mataku mengedar cepat ke seluruh lapangan indoor yang jadi wilayah kekuasaan kami, ehem- kekuasaan Akashi-kun tiap latihan seperti ini. Di lapangan, Murasakibara-kun dan Aominecchi sedang one-one. Sedangkan di garis luar lapangan, Akashi-kun berdiri diam, memperhatikan. Dengan satu tangan memegang peluit warna merah, jezz hanya perasaanku atau Akashi-kun selalu identik dengan warna merah karena rambutnya merah?

Er- lalu di bench, Kurokocchi sedang diambang kesadaran dengan Momoi-kun yang panik dan terus mengipasi Kurokocchi dengan kipas plastik. Kalau Midorima-kun,

Aku melirik sedikit dari balik pundak. "Ini lucky itemku, jangan protes." Dia sedang sibuk dengan cermin dan jepitan warna pink ber-icon hello kitty.

Dalam sejarah hidupku, Midorima-kun mungkin satu-satunya orang yang sangat percaya pada ramalan dan lucky item.

Huh- kadang-kadang, aku berpikir. Kenapa rasa-rasanya anggota first string itu tidak ada yang waras. Well, keluarkan aku dari daftar anggota terlebih dahulu.

"Ryouta." Begitu namaku disebut oleh suara angker Akashi-kun yang sampai sekarang masih suka membuat hati dag-dig-dug karena takut, aku langsung menengok ke arah ketua klub basket itu.

"Etto, ada apa Akashi-kun?" tanyaku takut-takut dengan senyum canggung yang pasti kelihatan aneh. Ada apa sampai manusia berjiwa iblis itu memanggilku?

"Aku bukan iblis." Eh? "Sekarang kau one-on-one dengan Midorima."

Akashi-kun itu, bisa baca piki-

"Aku bukan paranormal. Cepat lakukan perintahku atau latihanmu menjadi lima kali lipat hari ini."

"Ha-hai." Tidak perlu dua kali berpikir, aku langsung mengangguk cepat dan melesat ke lapangan.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku menyimpulkan satu hal baru soal Akashi-kun. Dia itu benar-benar iblis berkedok manusia yang tidak mengakui eksistensinya sebagai mahluk pembawa kesengsaraan untuk orang-orang yang diperintahnya, dan juga seorang cenayang. Mana ada orang normal yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain seperti itu, mana ada orang normal yang tega melihat orang lain menderita setelah berlari selama dua jam penuh sedangkan ia hanya memperhatikan dan menenteng gunting sambil duduk?

"Lari keliling lapangan dua puluh kali setelah ini Ryouta."

_**Akashi-kun wa hontou ni akuma da.**_

Impresi bagian dua

-Tamat-


End file.
